


Hate the Smile

by EneriMess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suoi sono diventati gesti di rabbia di cui poi si pente un poco. Ma ha deciso che l’unico metodo per stroncare sul nascere le iniziative suicide di quei bambini è dar loro il sapore della vita che li aspetta.<br/>Vede il moccioso tirarsi su tossicchiando e guardare in alto verso di lui, ma è così lontano che non ne decifra l’espressione. Spera per lui che stia piangendo, così impara.<br/>« Cora-san va a fuoco! »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate the Smile

  
_Di nuovo a Gwyn,_  
_che si è quasi commossa_  
_e fa commuovere me._  
_A chi ama Corazόn_  
_e strozzerebbe volentieri Oda-sensei_  
_per averlo reso indimenticabile._  


   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Hate the Smile**

   
   
   
   
_« È sbadato e un po’ stupido. Ma è all’altezza delle aspettative. È il fratello minore del capitano Doffy. Tempo fa un qualche evento traumatico l’ha reso muto. Ah, lui odia i marmocchi. Sei avvisato »_  
   
   
Un altro.  
Un altro stupido moccioso con chissà quale ideale in testa da voler realizzare sotto il nome della loro _famiglia_. L’ennesimo marmocchio convinto che la vita da pirata sia la risposta all’irragionevolezza della realtà.  
È un pensiero così ricorrente il suo che non lo soffre più come la prima volta. Non sente più né l’angoscia né l’incredulità.  
No, si accovaccia sulla balconata, dando un’occhiata rapida alla parabola con cui ha appena scagliato il ragazzino nella montagna di rifiuti sottostante. Forse l’urto è stato più doloroso di quanto avesse ipotizzato, e per questo si accerta, mentre accende la sigaretta, di vederlo muovere.  
I suoi sono diventati gesti di rabbia di cui poi si pente un poco. Ma ha deciso che l’unico metodo per stroncare sul nascere le iniziative suicide di quei bambini è dar loro il sapore della vita che li aspetta.  
Vede il moccioso tirarsi su tossicchiando e guardare in alto verso di lui, ma è così lontano che non ne decifra l’espressione. Spera per lui che stia piangendo, così impara.  
   
_« Cora-san va a fuoco!_ »    
   
Comincia a credere che sia il karma a renderlo tanto… maldestro.  
   
   
   
   
   
 

***

   
   
Si sente un idiota la mattina, quando si alza e si da una sistemata.  
Ci sono notti in cui si strascina nella sua cabina, o nella sua stanza occasionale, talmente ubriaco da non distinguere un attaccapanni da una persona, addormentandosi poi dove capitava. È in quelle occasioni che il giorno dopo, quando riesce a imboccare il bagno, si chiede…  
_Che cazzo sto combinando?_  
Il suo viso è sfatto e inguardabile. L’occhio destro sembra pestato; il suo decoro non ha più margini definiti, ma è un’unica sfumatura bluastra. La guancia su cui ha dormito, o che si è stropicciato nella notte, è sbavata della tonalità carminia del rossetto che usa per il suo sorriso rimarcato, cancellato per metà.   
Il suo _finto_ sorriso.  
L’unico che riesca a indossare da diverso tempo. Se non fosse per quelle linee sghembe che si disegna da un orecchio all’altro ogni mattina, si sarebbe dimenticato da molto la curva che le labbra possono assumere. Ma in fondo, e neanche poi così tanto, quel sorriso è la maschera più falsa che potesse mai scegliere.  
Ogni tanto si chiede come Doffy, semplicemente guardandolo, non abbia ancora capito chi gli stia al fianco. Suo fratello che, quello stesso risolino, cui il minore ha bisogno di rendere evidente con un cosmetico, ce lo ha stampato tutti i giorni in faccia, in tutte le emozioni. Lui che _ride di ogni situazione_ , delle sciocchezze, dell’esistenza misera, dell’ultimo respiro strappato a qualcuno.  
Mentre Rocinante è capace solo di serrare la mascella, e ripetersi che _è necessario_.  
Tutto quello che succede attorno a lui, il danzare della falce, dell’ingiustizia, di quelle risate maligne, hanno ragione di essere finché lui non avrà abbastanza informazioni per mettergli un freno.  
E _tradirlo_.  
È in quelle mattine, con quei pensieri, che stringe il lavabo tra le mani e si chiede _perché?_  
Una domanda tanto semplice quanto dilaniante.  
Conosce la risposta. O meglio, l’ha sempre avuta davanti.  
Doffy è unicamente _così._ Fin da piccolo, fin da quando ha memoria, Doffy ha sempre voluto decidere – e ridere – della vita altrui. Orchestrare, odiare, prevalere… perfino quando li avevano braccati e quasi uccisi lui non aveva ceduto alla paura della morte, ma anzi, l’aveva giurata ai suoi aguzzini. Anche davanti ai fallimentari tentativi del padre di proteggerli, aveva deciso per loro, per sé, liberandosi del proprio genitore credendo di poter riavere ciò che gli spettava.  
Doffy è _pazzo_. Lui lo sa meglio di tutti. Lui che è scappato, più di quattordici anni prima, per sfuggire a quel fratello maggiore che teneva tra le mani la testa dell’uomo che aveva dato loro la vita sostando ai cancelli di quella presunta _terra sacra_ , sperando di riavere il proprio posto.  
Si guarda allo specchio, quelle mattine, e si chiede se ha davvero il coraggio di fermarlo.  
Ogni volta che qualcuno ne intralcia la strada e il meglio che può capitargli è morire, si dice che è la cosa giusta da fare. Ogni volta che un bambino chiede di unirsi alla _famiglia_ , lui si ripete che è suo dovere fermarlo e salvare quegli innocenti. Ogni volta che suo fratello ride e gli da una pacca sulla spalla, il suo stomaco si stringe e lui si chiede…  
_Perché le cose devono essere così?_  
   
   
   
 

***

   
   
È stato un buon cadetto.  
Ligio, volenteroso, il più delle volte sbadato, ma crede fermamente in quella inaspettata piega della sua vita per cui si è incamminato.  
Non pensava sarebbe bastato qualche mese per rovesciare buona parte della sua tempra.  
   
Le sigarette cominciarono più per scena che per reale bisogno. La prima volta il tabacco fu acre e sgradevole; il fumo si insinuò nella sua trachea facendolo tossire come un novellino. Disse di doversi dare un tono, che fumare avrebbe reso la sua recitazione più credibile.  
Poi assistette alla morte di un uomo davanti ai suoi occhi per mano di suo fratello. Rimase impietrito a guardare come se non se lo fosse aspettato davvero.  
Il ricordo dilaniante di suo padre tornò vivido e vicino, la scena si sovrappose, mentre Doffy ghignava dando disposizioni blande ai suoi sottoposti. Lui stette in disparte, chinando il capo e lasciando che il cappuccio ne celasse lo sguardo.  
Dovette riprendersi in fretta, _partecipare_ attivamente, ricordandosi che per lui quello era un palcoscenico, e che gli altri erano attori inconsapevoli e pubblico allo stesso tempo. Che il protagonista, Doffy, non si sarebbe dovuto accorgere dei dietro le quinte.  
E lì, la sigaretta che si accese quella volta con dita scosse da tremiti repressi, improvvisamente assunse un sapore diverso, sempre amaro, ma sicuramente più accettabile della bile che gli si stava rimescolando in bocca. Il fumo fu invasivo abbastanza da soffocare lo sgomento. Quando espirò, per un attimo la sua mente frastornata non pensò a nulla, pervasa dall’aroma del tabacco.  
Da quel momento le sigarette divennero indispensabili per digerire certe scene di vita quotidiana.  
A breve distanza, non mancò il vizio del bere. Su quello Rocinante capì da subito di avere una certa predisposizione, ma vanamente si impose di controllarsi.  
   
Spesso ubriacarsi fino a perdere lucidità rischia di farlo scoprire. Ma non rinuncia mai a un bicchiere, al primo liquore bruciante capace di alleggerire il fardello del suo compito, a dissipare le parole di affetto che Doffy gli rivolge con quel suo sorriso ampio e odioso, a rendere sfuocata la realtà fino a farla calare in notti di sogni confusi.  
È frustrato. In certi giorni bere e fumare risultano le uniche soluzioni a sua disposizione in grado di contenere e creare una patina di irrealtà su crepuscoli tinti di rosso. A volte è solo troppo arrabbiato e sa che se si ubriaca non è in grado né di scappare né di affrontare apertamente suo fratello, facendo saltare mesi di lavoro sotto copertura.  
Troppo spesso perfino il sapore dell’alcool e delle sigarette fa schifo.  
   
   
   
   
 

***

   
   
   
Ci sono volte in cui è consapevole che se non fosse per il potere del Frutto Nagi-Nagi sarebbe stato scoperto molto presto. Oltre quelle in cui la sua malagrazia ha la meglio, sono le volte in cui Trebol o Diamante, o chiunque di quella _famiglia_ , lo credono stupido. Quando lo trovano in cima a qualche scogliera delle isole dove attraccano, o a poppa della loro nave, e per loro da spettacolo facendo avanti e indietro, imprecando muovendo solo le labbra, muto.  
Lui, in realtà, impreca davvero. Nelle sue bolle di silenzio, lui grida maledizioni, inveisce, sente la sua voce rimbombare su quelle pareti invisibili che conosce solo lui, e scarica la frustrazione di essere compagno di squilibrati sanguinari.  
Per loro è divertente.  
Per lui è un altro modo di andare avanti e riconciliare i nervi.  
Se non fosse per i suoi _Silent_ , quando stupidi ragazzini mettono piede nella loro organizzazione, lui li ricoprirebbe di insulti, urlando loro che suo fratello è un demone. Nonostante il più delle volte risulti calmo nel prenderli e malmenarli nel tentativo di scoraggiarli a restare, quando se li trova la sera riversi a dormire su qualche divano o letto improvvisato non può che masticare improperi silenziosi di fronte all’innocenza sui loro visi. Si chiede spesso cosa credano di ottenere da quella vita.  
Ha ascoltato le storie di molti di loro, in disparte, fingendo di esserne disinteressato, e non ce ne è uno che se la sia passata bene. Ma non hanno ancora capito chi hanno di fronte e in cosa Doffy li trasformerà col tempo.  
Tutti lì parlano di _famiglia_ , come se potessero figurarne davvero una al di fuori dei legami di sangue. Gli stessi legami che suo fratello ha reciso con le proprie mani. Ma quel sorriso che mette i brividi, maturato in quattordici anni di lontananza e che molti prendono sottogamba, lui sa che cela propositi e intenzioni. Un giorno quei membri tanto fieri di chiamarlo _Waka-sama,_ come fosse un salvatore, diventeranno le pedine di un gioco mortale.  
   
   
   
   
 

***

   
   
È impazzito.  
Sono passati altri mesi e lui ha la sensazione, dopo tutto, di essere tornato a respirare. A parlare davvero. A infuriarsi, ma per giuste ragioni.  
È tornato a vivere, in un certo senso.  
Il sapore del liquore che stringe tra le mani è forte e corrosivo, e non ha cambiato poi di molto la sua funzione consolatrice. Eppure…  
Tante cose sono diverse. Non si è ancora capacitato della sua scelta, sei mesi prima, ma è come se avesse trovato lo spiraglio di una porta aperta in un immenso labirinto di pareti soffocanti e buie.  
Sapeva che su quella porta c’era scritto “ _fuga”_ , che se si fosse fermato a osservarla meglio avrebbe capito dall’aspetto che nonostante i tanti buoni propositi che prometteva, una volta varcata avrebbe messo un piede in fallo. Ma erano conseguenze che la sua mente non riusciva a elaborare in quel momento. C’era dell’urgenza, un senso di rivalsa a cui voleva dare ascolto. Così è _uscito_ , metaforicamente, portando via con sé quel bambino recalcitrante di nome Law.  
Si ripete che almeno lui lo salverà.  
Non ha ancora chiaro a quale delle tante ragioni stia dando retta. Se lo stia aiutando perché fino a poco prima era solo un bambino stupido in mano a un folle; o perché nel suo nome c’è quella _D._ che lo avrebbe portato a morte certa se fosse rimasto al fianco di Doffy; o se perché quel male bianco di cui soffre lo abbia mosso a compassione, rifiutandogli di fargli credere che sia incurabile.  
_O se in realtà non stia salvando se stesso con la scusa del moccioso, scappando dalla gabbia in cui si è rinchiuso_.  
Il lungo sorso di alcool gli brucia la gola, come un rimprovero silenzioso e reale.  
Può continuare a vagare per quella confusione di motivi quanto vuole, ma la verità torna sempre al principio.  
Si è infiltrato nelle file di suo fratello per fermarlo, per non permettere alla sua pazzia di ingigantirsi oltre e inghiottire innocenti su innocenti. E Law rientra tra questi.  
Ma lui è un essere umano, non un eroe.  
Lui fuma per calmare i nervi e beve per rendere meno vividi nella memoria dettagli spinosi e per addolcire il fiele che gli invade spesso lo stomaco. Si dipinge in faccia falsi sorrisi per nascondersi, per appaiarsi a quel fratello che ride troppo facilmente, per dissimulare al meglio e confondersi tra gli attori su quel palco cosparso di sangue.  
Alla fine è un essere umano che si è affezionato. Che nei suoi intenti di salvezza ha trovato un broncio e una sfacciataggine così ostentate da ricordargli i suoi sforzi da clown. E da rammentargli quanto la sofferenza possa portare a distorcere la realtà, a far credere necessari propositi dettati dalla rabbia e dal dolore.  
   
   
_« Nei prossimi tre anni voglio uccidere e distruggere più che posso… »_  
   
   
Ha udito quella frase quasi tre anni prima, eppure ci ha messo tanto a leggerne il vero significato. Ha dovuto ripensare a quando Law l’ha accoltellato. A quando quell’esserino spavaldo e arrogante è semplicemente scoppiato a piangere di fronte ai medici che si sono rifiutati di curarlo, chiamandolo _mostro_.  
Quel moccioso indisponente riesce a scuoterlo dentro. A fargli desiderare fino in fondo di poterlo salvare dalle sue sofferenze così represse e nascoste da un caratterino irritante.  
Ha il sentore che qualcosa non andrà bene.  
Tutto sta accadendo troppo in fretta. Troppo in fretta Law peggiora e troppo in fretta hanno trovato una probabile e rocambolesca soluzione.  
Ma Rocinante ha avuto la conferma che voleva durante la tempesta in mare. Stringendo il mucchietto d’ossa e pelle macchiata e febbricitante di Law, ha compreso che per lui, per vederlo sorridere davvero e ancora, sfiderebbe pirati e marines, mentirebbe ancora per un poco di fiducia e si comporterebbe come il pagliaccio che goffamente ha scelto di interpretare.  
Per quel marmocchio di neanche tredici anni che ha accettato di dover morire eppure continua a resistere solo perché glielo ha chiesto lui. Gli ha raccontato una bugia, lo ha fatto soffrire mettendolo davanti a costanti rifiuti, e lui ancora è lì.  
È lì e lo chiama _Cora-san_.  
Non ha fatto progetti nella vita, per il presunto _poi_ che ci dovrebbe essere dopo aver fermato suo fratello.  
Ma se può esprimere un piccolo desiderio…  
Chiederebbe di poter salvare Law e renderlo libero.  
   
   
   
_Law… ti voglio bene._  
   
   
   
 

 

_I don't think I deserve it;_  
_Selflessness._  
_Find your way into my heart._  
_All stars could be brighter._  
_All hearts could be warmer._  
   
_[Louder than Thunder – The Devil wears Prada]_  



End file.
